1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of polyvinylchloride articles.
2. Description of the Art
The manufacture of polyvinylchloride articles comprises a major segment of the plastic materials in use today. In particular, the polyvinylchloride articles with which the present invention is concerned, include siding for homes. To be useful as a siding, polyvinylchloride must exhibit low gloss and have high impact resistance. The impact resistance is important so that the siding will withstand weather. The low gloss is important so that the siding may be painted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,176 issued Jun. 22, 1982, to Lindner, there is disclosed manufacture of polyvinylchloride compounds utilizing an organo-tin compound and a partial ester having functionality as both an internal lubricant and a co-stabilizer for they plastic. U.S. Pat No. 4,425,458 issued Jan. 10, 1984 to Lindner describes the use of polyguerbet alcohol esters as lubricants for polycarbonate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,874 issued Dec. 11, 1984 to Lindner discloses polycarbonate lubricants which were formed from the partial esterification of pentaerythritol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,977 to Hosoi et al, issued on Sep. 1, 1987, describes vinylchloride polymers comprising a grafted polymer, a vinylchloride polymer, a rubber copolymer, and a lubrication system which includes a wax lubricant and epoxidized soybean oil. Hosoi et al makes similar disclosures in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,795 issued Feb. 24, 1987.
Schofield et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,440 issued Jan. 10, 1989 describes a thermoplastic polymeric organic medium in the presence of a lubricant and a processing additive containing a divalent aliphatic radical. The stabilization of polyvinylchloride is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,226 issued Jul. 6, 1982 to Worschech et al. The stabilization of the vinylchloride polymers is also taught by Crochemore et al in U.S. Pat. No 4,102,839 issued Jan. 25, 1978. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,883 issued Apr. 20, 1976 to Ruchlak et al discloses polyvinylchloride molding compositions.
Tenaka et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,657 issued Feb. 7, 1978 discloses synthetic resins which include vinylchloride-vinylacetate copolymers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,581 issued Jul. 12, 1983 to ltsubo et al describes vinylchloride resin compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,621 issued May 11, 1971 to Stapfer describes stearamide waxes which may be utilized for plastic processing.
This invention deals with lubricant additive systems for polyvinylchloride resins which have superior properties with regard to impact resistance and to having low gloss.
Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight, temperatures are in degrees Celsius, and pressures are in KPa gauge unless otherwise indicated. To the extent that any of the references cited herein are applicable, they are hereby specifically incorporated by reference. Ranges and ratios given herein may be combined.
A rigid polyvinyl chloride article comprising:
A. a polyvinyl chloride resin;
B. a member selected from the group consisting of:
1. about 0.2 to about 5 weight parts per 100 parts of component A of an ester of a monofunctional organic acid and a dihydric alcohol,
2. about 0.2 to about 5 weight parts per 100 parts of component A of an ester of a monofunctional organic acid and a monohydric alcohol,
3. about 0.2 to about 5 weight parts per 100 parts of component A of a monohydric alcohol ester of a dicarboxylic aromatic acid, and,
4. about 0.2 to about 5 weight parts per 100 parts of component A mixtures of 1 and 2, 1 and 3, 2 and 3, and 1,2, and 3, and;
C. an organic acid having more than 40 carbon atoms, said organic acid being present in a weight ratio of about 0.2 to about 2 parts per part of component B,
provided further that said article has at least one of the following properties gloss % reflectance @ 60xc2x0 of less than 65 and withstands a falling dart impact of greater than 247.1 ft-lb/inch.